Humorous Snape: Sequel to Tope Romahn
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: PG for one eensie British cussword. Can Snape be humorous?


Humorous Snape: Sequel to Tope Romahn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, yada yada, I'm not making any money off of it and I don't own Top Ramen either.

            Hermoine stared at the two Snapes as they argued once more.

            "Stop that!" they both cried, "You stop! YOU!"

            Outside, McGonagall was approaching the Potions dungeon to get more of the potion that Snape had made for her earlier that morning. She walked in on the class, bewildered, and the two Snapes bantering at eachoter.

            "Stop it! Cease! Stop! Right now! I'm warning! NO! I'm warning YOU! Stop!"

            "What on earth is going on here!" replied McGonagall in her familiar angry tone.

            "This man", said the second Snape, "Has broken into my classroom and begun teaching my students some… some…" Snape picked up the plastic package and the smaller packet of "internal organs". The first Snape began to smile.

            "Is this some kind of joke??" questioned the second Snape.

            "No!" replied the first Snape snootily; "It's the most potent potion on the planet-"

            "You are teaching these children how to make the Draught of Living Death?" exasperated McGonagall.

            "Certainly NOT!" cried the second Professor Snape.

            "That's _not_ the most potent in the world!" cried the first Professor.

            "I'll ask you again, is this some kind of joke!?" cried the second Professor, "You're teaching these children how to make… _NOODLES!?!_"

            "I thought so!" cried Hermoine as she stood up from her chair.

            "Sit down, Granger"

            Hermoine sat down quickly.

            "I'd like to know what's going on here! Who are you!?" demanded McGonagall to the first Professor Snape.

            "I'm Professor Snape"

            "No, I'm Professor Snape"

            "I beg to differ. I'm Professor Snape"

            "NO!!! I AM!!"

            "NO!! I AM!!"

            "I am Professor Severus Snape!!"

            "… Alright!! I'm not Professor Severus Snape", replied the first Snape.

            "Than who are you!? And how did you get on this campus!?"

            "And why do you look like me!? Simple transfiguration potion, I'll bet"

            "I'm Professor Humorous Snape"

            "If you are a Professor than why are you teaching these children that noodles are a potent magical potion"

            "Well… I thought it was rather funny. Don't you think?"

            Fred and George clapped from the back of the room. "Good show!" the cried.

            "Quiet Weasleys!" cried McGonagall.

            "I have quite a few good jokes like… say, what's that on your robe Severus?"

            Severus looked down at his robes and at that instant Humorous flicked him straight in the nose and laughed.

            "Good show! Good show! And how about… say, McGonagall, I brought something for you."

            Humorous handed McGonagall a gigantic bright red tuilip.

            "Why, why Mr. Humorous, I don't know quite what to say. It's really-"

            Suddenly, from the tulip sprang a stream of liquid black ink that poured over McGonagall's face, leaving her looking like a black nightmare. The Potions class began to laugh hysterically.

            "That's NOT FUNNY!!!" screamed McGonagall.

            Humorous Snape laughed, clapped, and exclaimed, "Good show, good show!"

            "Say, Severus, I'm sure you'd enjoy a nice piece of bubble gum"

            "Why, thank you"

            Snape, half wittingly, took the gum from Humorous' hand and stuffed it in his mouth.

            "Oh, I'd like a piece!" replied McGonagall, completely forgetting she looked like she had used floo powder one too many times. McGonagall to the gum and put it in her mouth, likewise. As they chewed, their faces began turning a light shade of purple, than magnifying into a deep shade of indigo. The class began to laugh harder.

            "What's so funny?" asked Snape.

            "I haven't the slightest", replied McGonagall as she, for no simple reason, pulled out a compact mirror and looked at her face. "OH!" she cried. Severus began to laugh.

            "You're purple!" he cried, pointing at McGonagall.

            McGonagall looked angry, "Well so are you, you big wanker! Look!"

  
            Snape grabbed the mirror from McGonagall and looked. He gasped and then began to look around for Humorous, but alas, he was gone.

            "uuughghghg….. HUMOROUS!!!"

            McGonagall, looking back into her mirror, cried, "I look like a Grape flavored Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean!!" in a distinctly girly manner.

center

/center

No one ever knew what became of Humorous Snape, Severus Snape's alter ego. But wherever he is, I'm sure he carries with him the most potent magical potion on the planet,

_Tope Romahn_.


End file.
